


So This Is Love

by catandmouse10



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending Included, Kind of Fairytale like, Loosely based off Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a birthday party. Maria has to attend. She dances with Steve, looses her shoe, and he returns it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philyra/gifts).



> A/N: I am cutting it a little close, but it has been a very tough month for me. I am going to finish this story tonight, even if I die from exhaustion on my keyboard laptop. I also have a bunch of other plot bunnies throwing ideas my way. But, this story is being placed above all others. I am writing it for Tielan's MCU ladies challenge. I am really excited I got a chance to be part of this and I hope you guys like it! Let's get this show on the road.

Maria Hill really hated Tony Stark. She really didn't understand why he had to have a masquerade ball to celebrate his birthday. He tried to tell her it was Pepper's idea, but she didn't believe him. That was probably because she had seen Pepper earlier and the other woman complained about her boyfriend and how he was spending money left and right.

However, Pepper being the peacemaker let Tony have his way. Well, maybe peacemaker wasn't the best word to describe the strawberry blonde CEO. Pushover might actually be a better word, but Pepper really didn't want Tony to be unhappy. She loved him very much even if he did have a Peter Pan complex and was a functioning alcoholic.

When Maria had called him that the week before he took it as a compliment. It wasn't meant to be one, but this was Tony and she wasn't about to try and figure out his logic. And just because he had gotten his way about having a masquerade ball didn't mean she was going.

“Oh come on Hill,” Tony begged as he got off his work bench and turned to face her. “Don't be such a party popper. You know like you always are.”

“Mr. Stark,” Maria hoped the lack of use of his first name and the coolness in her voice would make him realize she was serious. “I am not going to attend you birthday party when there serious matters to attend to.”

“Like I said you're a party popper.” Tony replied as he sat back down on his work bench, crossed his arms, and pouted like a four year old. Maria smiled, realizing that she had one that round. However, the sound of high heels, which Maria assumed the designer of said shoes was Manolo Blahnik. Which happened to be Pepper's favorite shoe designer.

A smile blossomed on Tony's face when Pepper came into view, but it wasn't for the reasons one might think. He was going to use her to convince Maria to come to his stupid Masquerade ball. Yes, Maria thought Pepper Potts could be a pushover sometimes, but there were times that woman wouldn't drop a subject until she got her way. 

“Oh Maria I am so glad you are here,” She stopped in front of them, addressing Maria first. “Fury called me and asked to have a dress made for you for Tony's birthday party.”

Maria stood still and blinked at Pepper like she had just grown another head. Also she was kind of pissed that Fury had thrown her under the bus. “I can't believe this.”

“I can,” Tony managed to get out even though he was laughing so hard it look like he was about to wet himself. “This is too funny.”

Maria wanted to punch him in the face, but she didn't. She just sighed a defeated sigh and followed Pepper to her office so the could talk about dress designs.

Turns out Pepper had actually requested Maria's presence the party. She stated that Maria worked well in a stressful environment and could be a useful asset for the night, especially since the rest of the Avengers were coming. Maria wasn't surprised that they were coming, but what Pepper had said still made her feel like a glorified babysitter.

The night of ball Maria really wanted to call Pepper and say she was sick, but she was sure the other woman would buy none of it. Plus, the dress was probably the most beautiful thing she ever owned and she really wanted to show it off. But she would deny that publicly if she was ever asked. Who was she kidding? No she wouldn't.

The dress was long, black, and Swarovski crystals were sewn in throughout the entire garment. Her mask was also black and had Swarovski crystals on it as well. And her shoes were designed my Malono Blahnik. And she could honestly see why Pepper loved them so much, they were actually quite comfortable. 

Maria felt like a princess and if she had a Fairy Godmother she would hug her. She was actually kind of looking forward to the masquerade ball. Even though she had a feeling she would be standing on the sidelines all night babysitting the Avengers. But at least she would look good while doing it.

She arrived right on time and showed her invitation to the man at the door. He told her that he hoped she had a magical night. Maria didn't inform him that was probably not going to happen. Instead, she thanked him and walked into the ballroom.

The first thing that caught her attention was that Thor wasn't the only Asgardian here. It seems Sif had also been invited. The Asgardian warrior was dancing with Clint Barton and from the look on his face Maria figured she was probably stepping on the archer's feet.

Maria grabbed a glass of champagne and stood against the wall and began her glorified babysitting job. She spotted Tony and Pepper dancing together and they looked lovely. Even though Tony got on her nerves she had to admit Pepper was good for him. She also spotted Darcy Lewis dancing with Coulson and Maria fought back giggles as she noticed Jane Foster's intern was trying to take the lead in the dance. 

Two hours into the dance a blonde man approached her and asked her to dance. The blonde man in question was Steve Rogers, who was also known as Captain America. She had a genuine respect for the man and she considered him a friend. However, it seems he didn't recognize her. 

Maybe he was fooling around, but then again Steve Rogers was a terrible liar. Did he honestly not know it was her? She knew it was him, but then again he stood out in any room he walked into. He was dressed in a form fitting tuxedo and he wore a simple, black mask. She was sure Tony tried to talk him into wearing something more flashy, but he never would have gone for that. Steve didn't like being the center of attention. He just wanted to help people and that was all that mattered to her.

“You look lovely tonight, Maria,” He finally said as the song they were dancing to was coming to a close. Maria looked up at him and he just smiled down at her. “You thought I didn't recognize you?”

She just nodded her head and he just shook his. The song ended and she began to pull away, but he gently grabbed her arm. She looked up at him and he asked her for another dance. She accepted, the party was going smoothly there was no need to be a wallflower.

They both remained silent. Maria didn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. She didn't understand why Steve was silent as he lead her across a crowded dance floor. Maybe he didn't know what to say either or maybe he was just enjoying the moment.

Maria figured it was probably the first option.

Before the second dance ended she heard the sound of Fury's voice coming out of her dress. Yes, her dress had pockets. She requested them for this reason alone and plus she hated carrying around a clutch. He needed her back at headquarters right away. It had something to do with the council, but Maria didn't really pay attention to that part. 

She just told Steve she had to go. She broke free of his embrace and ran out of the ballroom. She didn't even stop when he called her name. Instead she just ran to her car and that's when she realized one of her shoes had fallen off. She didn't have time to go back in and look for it. She just hoped Pepper would find it and give it back to her the following morning.

After Maria had played mediator between Fury and the council she headed home and went to bed. The party was probably over by now and plus she really didn't want to go back with just one shoe. 

The next morning she came into her office and found Steve sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk. She was confused as to why he was there, until she saw the shoe in his lap. “You found my shoe?” She asked before she greeted him, which she knew was rude but she was shocked.

“Yeah, it fell off your foot as you ran out the door,” He shrugged his shoulders. “I tried to call you but you must have not heard me.” She did hear him and they both knew it, but he let it slide. Instead, he just gave her the shoe back and she set it on her desk.

“Thank you Steve.” Her smile was genuine and it looked like he was about to say something when Darcy and Sif appeared in her doorway.

“Looks like Prince Charming was finally able to give Cinderella her shoe back.” Darcy said. Maria glared at her as Steve began to blush.

“Who is this Cinderella you speak of?” Sif asked, thankfully changing the subject.

“You don't know who Cinderella is?” Darcy asked and she seemed outraged but this bit of information. Sif shook her head and looked confused. Darcy grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. “Come on you and I are gonna watch it.”

Steve looked up at her, the faint, pink blush was still staining his cheeks. “So, you want to go to dinner with me this weekend?”

“I would love to.” Maria replied without hesitation.


End file.
